No one like you
by Raven2194
Summary: Adenna pairing. Adam has gone through his transition. Jenna has feelings for Adam and wants to be more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Degrassi**

**Okay I'm going to be starting from scratch on Adam and Jenna because I was rereading and realize I want to try it a little different.**

* * *

It's Adam's junior year of high school. Over the last three months Adam has been going through all his surgeries to complete his transition to be a male. He has been taking testosterone shots for six months. On top of that Adam was also recovering from being shot by Vince. Let's just say Adam hasn't seen any of his friends all summer since he was on bed rest until the beginning of school.

Adam smiles as they arrive at Degrassi. Adam, Drew, and Dallas climb out of the van.

"Oh sweet freedom. Oh how much I missed you." Adam says stretching.

"Don't go to crazy tonight boys. Your father and I maybe going out of town tonight but I expect you on your best behavior." Audra says.

"Oh don't worry mom we won't throw a huge party just a small one." Adam says smiling.

"No parties and I mean it only a few friends." Audra says.

"Okay." Adam says smiling at her.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Alright mom." Drew says.

Audra Drives off as the boys walk towards the entrance of Degrassi. Dallas walks over to the ice hounds their new hockey team.

Dave, Alli, Jenna, and Clare walk over to them.

"The school is so shutting down." Dave says.

"Come on you too?" Drew asks.

"What's wrong with him?" Dave asks.

"He was going to dump Katie last night but completely chickened out." Adam says.

"I couldn't her parents gave me a gift and I felt bad." Drew says. The girls laugh.

"I get it man breaking up is hard the drama, crying." Dave says.

"Yeah but I need to make my move quick or I'll lose Bianca." Drew says.

"I thought you are with Katie." Jenna says.

"It's a long story Jenna." Drew says.

"I sure dodged a bullet." Alli says.

"Literately. You guys want to see the scar again?" Adam asks excitedly.

"No Adam." They say walking away.

"But it is so cool." Adam says walking into the school. They all go find seats in the auditorium waiting for Principal Simpson to announce the news. They welcome the ice hounds then tells everyone that they are uniform free. Jenna and Adam hug as after they hear the great news.

Adam takes off his shirt revealing a blue and green stipe man's tank top. Jenna stares at him noticing a little bit of his muscles.

Alli, Clare, and Jenna walk to their lockers. "So what are you two single ladies going to do find someone or stay single?" Alli says.

"I'm going to see if Eli and I are going to give our relationship another chance." Clare says beaming as he notices him. She walks off to talk to him.

"What about you Jenna?" Alli asks.

"I think I'm going to go for Adam finally." Jenna says.

"Finally!" Alli says.

"I know." Jenna says.

"Didn't you have a crush on him since the end of our Sophomore year?" Alli asks grabbing some of her books out of her locker.

"Yes and its time to make a move since he isn't stuck at home." Jenna says.

"Right, He's very cute and I think he will be good for you." Alli says closing her locker.

"Me too, I think it will be great for me to have a slow relationship." Jenna says. Alli nods her head as they go to class.

Adam is sitting at a desk in the physics lab. Jenna and Alli walk into the room.

"Looks like you might be able to make your move soon." Alli says smiling.

"Looks like it." Jenna says staring at Adam.

"Go make sure you're his lab partner, I'll find someone to work with." Alli says to her.

"Okay." Jenna says.

"Go!" Alli tells her.

Jenna walks over to where Adam is sitting. "Is it alright if I sit here?" She asks.

"Yeah of course." He smiles at her then he looks down at his notebook and starts to draw a bit.

"Adam." She calls.

"Yes Jenna?" Adam asks.

"I was wondering if one day we can hang out just the two of us." Jenna explains.

"Yeah of course any day is fine with me." Adam says.

"That's great. Maybe this weekend." Jenna says.

"Yeah definitely." He smiles at her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review Opinions and suggestions are open!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Degrassi**

* * *

After class Alli walks up to Jenna. "So?" Alli asks.

"We are hanging out sometime this weekend." Jenna says.

Adam walks up to them. "Hey Jenna, how about we hanging out tonight. My parents aren't going to be home and they said I can have a friend over."

"Oh that's fine with me." Jenna says smiling.

"Okay cool then I'll see you after school then unless we have more classes together." Adam says walking away.

She smiles and nods her head. When Adam was away from Alli and Jenna they both squeal. "I hope this works out." Jenna says.

"Hopefully it does." Alli says.

"This day needs to move along quicker." Jenna says.

"I agree." Alli says as they walk to their next class.

* * *

**Lunch**

Adam walks up to Drew. "I think I have a date with Jenna tonight at the house." He says.

"Oh man, dude that's great. Especially since you have been crushing on her after the whole Katie thing." Drew says.

"Yeah I guess. Stay away from this one." Adam says pointing at Drew.

"Don't worry I have Bianca." He says putting his hands up.

"Good, she's coming over tonight so we can hang out. We will be upstairs in the living room just in case you and Dallas want to be in the basement." Adam says.

"Oh yeah thanks I was setting up a date with Bianca there." Drew says.

"Okay cool, did you even dump Katie yet?" Adam asks.

"No." He says looking down. "But I will before my date with Bianca." He says looking back up.

"I hope so." Adam says walking away. He goes sit next to Dave, Eli, Clare, Alli, and Jenna.

"Adam, what were you doing this summer?" Alli asks.

"Oh right I didn't really tell you guys." Adam says.

"Tell us what?" Clare asks confused.

"The reason why I had been MIA all summer is because I was healing from my surgeries." Adam says.

"What do you mean surgeries?" Dave asks.

"I got my top surgery so I have a flat chest as you can see. I just have more scars that I need to work on getting rid of soon. I also got my genital surgery so I am completely male." He explains.

"Oh that's great news." They all say.

"Yeah it is. I'm still in a little pain but it is at least bearable now." He smiles.

"That's great!" Clare says.

"Congratulations!" They say.

"Thank you." Adam says with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome." They say.

"Have any ladies lined up yet?" Dave asks.

"Not really." Adam says.

"Have you been hit on?" Dave asks.

"A few times." He says smiling.

"Get any numbers?" Dave asks.

"No I wasn't interested in anyone that wanted to give me their number." He says.

"Were they hot?" Dave asks curious.

"Yeah but just not my type." Adam says.

"Oh yeah that make sense." Eli says Dave nods his head.

"Your just waiting for a little Blondie to like you back." Dave teases.

Adam blushes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure." Dave says. The girls' look at them confused so does Eli.

Adam eats avoiding eye contact.

"What is he talking about?" Clare asks.

"Yeah!" Eli says.

"Nothing." Dave says smirking.

"Tell us!" Alli demands.

"It's nothing huge." Adam says trying to change subjects.

"Come on don't be such a baby." Jenna teases.

"Speaking of babies did I tell you that I could get someone pregnant?" Adam asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh cool, now answer the question." Eli says.

"What question?" Adam asks playing stupid.

"Who is the Blondie that you have a crush on?" Clare asks again.

"Oh her." Adam says.

"Yeah her!" Alli says.

"She's a pretty blonde. You all know her." Adam says smiling at Jenna first then everyone else.

"We want her name." Alli says.

"That's all you are going to get cause you know her very well." Adam says getting up and leaving the table. He dumps his tray and goes to his locker.

"So Dave who does he like?" Alli asks trying to sweet talk him.

"That is something he needs to tell you guys. Maybe you should pay attention to his clues better." Dave says getting up and following Adam.

"Seriously?" Alli asks.

"Do you know?" Clare looks at Eli.

"No, I'm in the dark." He says getting up and going to talk to Adam.

"I kind of hate our boyfriends." Alli says to Clare.

"God I just want to know who he likes." Jenna says.

"Hopefully, we find out soon." Clare says.

"Yea." Alli says sighing. The bell rings.

"We better get going." Clare says.

"Yeah." Jenna says getting up with the girls and heading to the class.

* * *

**After School**

Adam waits at Jenna's locker.

"Hey." Jenna says walking up to him with Alli.

"Hi ready to hang out?" Adam asks smiling.

"Yeah of course." Jenna says. She puts her stuff away. "Let's go, see ya later Alli."

"See ya." Alli says.

Adam and Jenna walk to his house together.

"Who is the blonde your talking about?" Jenna asks casually bringing it up.

Adam laughs. "You'll find out soon." He says walking.

"You really don't want anyone to know. Do you?" Jenna asks.

"I just need to know if she likes me first before I tell people. The last few times didn't work as plan. This time I want this one to really work because I really like her." Adam says.

"Oh." Jenna says bump.

"But if tonight goes well maybe I'll tell you." Adam says smiling at her.

"Yeah!" She says her face lighting up. _Hmm I wonder who it is, she thinks._

He smiles. They go to his house.

"What do you want to do?" He asks.

"We can watch a movie, talk, and have dinner." Jenna says.

"Okay, Chinese or pizza?" Adam asks.

"Chinese." She says.

They order their food then pick a movie on demand.

"Choose a horror." Jenna says.

"Cool horrors are the best." Adam says.

"I know." She smiles.

"Good." He says searching still.

He plays Roommate.

"Hmm I never have seen this one." Jenna says.

"Oh it's a really good horror movie." Adam says smiling.

"Oh good."

"Yes." He says. They watch the movie. Jenna jumps a few times. When the doorbell rings Jenna jumps and screams. Adam pauses the movie. He chuckles as he answers the door and gets their food. Adam sets their food down on the table and begins taking it out. He turns off the movie.

"We should just talk." Adam says.

"Good idea." She says sitting next to him on the floor.

Adam passes her a drink. They begin to start making their plates and eat.

"So favorite color?" Adam asks.

"Brown." She says.

"Blue." Adam says.

Jenna smiles. "Your such a dork."

"You begged to hang out with me."

"I didn't beg."

"I swear I heard begging."

"Nope none."

"Damn, maybe next time." He chuckles.

"Doubt it."

"Alright we will see."

"How does it feel being complete?" she asks him.

"Amazing I finally get to be the real me." He says. She nods her head. "How have you felt after K.C.?"

"I'm okay. It takes time to get over the fact we had to give up our son to give him a better life."

"Yeah I bet."

"You're a really sweet guy. You know that right?"

"Thanks." He smiles at her.

"Welcome." She says.

They finish eating still continuing their conversation.

"Well since I need to go home soon. Tell me who's this blonde you like." She says smiling.

He looks at her. "I'll take you home." He says.

"Okay." She says. Bummed that he didn't answer.

He walks her home. Once they are at the Bhandari's house. Alli peaks her head out of her window once she sees that Adam and Jenna are outside.

"Well I had a great night." Jenna says.

"Me too. It was one of the best that I had in a while." He says smiling.

"Yeah, but you still didn't tell me who you like." Jenna says smirking.

He smiles. He walks closer to her and kisses her lips lightly. He walks back and walks away smiling.

Alli gasps with excitement.

Jenna's mouth hangs open a bit surprised by his actions. Jenna goes inside the house after a while. Alli comes up to her.

"What did I just see?" Alli asks.

"Adam kissed me." Jenna says still shocked.

"I know."

"I think he likes me." She smirks walking up the stairs to their room.

"Me too. It makes sense." Alli says. They get ready for bed and finish up their homework.

Adam gets home and sees Dallas and Drew in the living room.

"Hey." They say.

"Hi."

"So what happened?" Drew asks.

"I kissed her." He says leaving it at that as he goes to his room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry it took so long to update but i made sure it was longer.**


End file.
